1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system, based on an intramedullary nail, for use in all human and animal bones for healing fractures or lengthening bones, in particular for use in the femoral region.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Individual solutions are already known for each of the various defects which occur. For example, femoral fractures are cared for using intramedullary nails. Femoral neck nails are used in the event of a femoral neck fracture. These nails are introduced into bores provided in the intramedullary nail and are guided into the femoral neck. The use of special prostheses is known for the knee and hip regions. In the event of a total endoprosthesis change, it is possible to utilize a revision prosthesis.
The abovementioned implants can be used to care for all fractures which occur and to bridge bone removals.
However, the drawback has emerged that a patient with a number of fractures may have to be provided with various types of implants which, however, are incompatible with one another. In the most serious cases, this may lead to a complete change of implant being required in the event of the patients clinical picture changing.
A further drawback which has emerged is that the number of parts which have to be fitted by the operating surgeon is high.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,445 discloses an intramedullary nail which, at its distal and proximal ends, can be lengthened by, in each case, one element via threaded or conical connections. One of the extensions has means for attaching instruments for positioning and extracting the intramedullary nail. Both extension elements are provided with bores for guiding through-locking screws.